Twilight Upper East Side
by frenchtwilighter
Summary: Bonjour jeunesse dorée de Manhattan ! La vie dans l'upper east side n'est pas de tout repos, et cette dernière année de lycée ne fera pas exception ! Vous savez que vous m'aimez. XOXO Gossip girl.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est ma première vraie fic, donc j'aurais vraiment besoin de vos avis pour savoir si je continue ou pas.

C'est un premier jet, c'est vraiment pour savoir si ça plait ou pas.

Disclaimer : j'ai utilisé l'oeuvre de Stéphenie Meyer,et celle de Josh Schwartz et Stephanie Savage d'après une série des romans de Cecily von Ziegesar.

Enjoy !

XOXO

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me dirigeais vers ce bar, le premier qui me semblait potable. Je ne connaissais pas encore ce quartier, j'avais été plongé dans les cartons toute cette semaine. Adieu le beau soleil de Miami, bonjour la grande pomme.

Mon père avait décidé de s'établir à New York, puisqu'il possédait tout le marché immobilier de la Key West.

J'entrais dans la chaleur réconfortante de la bâtisse. Je decidai d'accoster la jeune femme assise sur un tabouret de bar. Après tout, j'étais un jeune comme les autres, et j'aimais faire abstraction de ma fortune.

**Bella POV**

J'avais décidé de me la jouer cool ce soir. Après tout, je ne faisais que profiter du dernier jour sans Gossip girl. Non pas qu'elle soit inactive, d'ailleurs. Je m'étais juste cachée pendant toutes les vacances. Et ce bat était l'endroit idéal pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Rose n'était pas disponible ce soir, passant la soirée avec Jake, je m'étais donc introduite dans ce bar, où les téléphones portables n'étaient pas a l'ordre du jour parmi ces ivrognes. Pas d'infos pour Gossip girl en perspective.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un jeune homme qui s'asseyait à côté de moi. Bien, il était donc soit nouveau en ville, soit pas de l'upper east side. Étant donné que son manteau n'avait pas l'air de marque et qu'il avait l'air perdu, je penchais pour les deux.

"Bonjour.

Il n'était définitivement pas d'ici. Il ne se serait pas assis à côté de moi, et il m'aurait[i] encore moins [/i]adressé la parole. Parfait. J'allais pouvoir jouer les adolescentes normales, et me distraire.

-Bonjour, fis-je avec un petit sourire avenant.

Tiens donc, je ne me reconnaissais plus. Enfin si, je me comportais comme avec Rose; en étant moi.

-Tu ne consommes pas? S'etonna-t-il.

Il me tutoyait. Il était sûrement quelqu'un de gentil. Trop pour être de mon monde. Et il était adorable.

-Non, j'attendais que tu m'offres un verre, lançai-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

-Et que voudrais-tu, belle inconnue ?

Un petit flirt d'adolescent. C'était adorable. Le pauvre, je lui faisais peut être de faux espoirs. Je devrais peut être calmer le jeu.

Mais c'était tellement amusant!

-Je voudrais bien un mojito, s'il te plait."

Il ne pouvait avoir aucun soupçon. Sérieusement, qui de l'upper east side commenderais un mojito ?

**Edward POV**

Un mojito. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle commande ça, telle une bonne vieille adolescente que les hormones travaillent.

J'esquissais un sourire. "Serveur, deux mojitos s'il vous plaît !"

Ce n'était pas ma boisson préférée. Je préférais les alcools plus forts, tel un bon jeune milliardaire. Pour le reste, j'étais et me comportais comme un adolescent normal. Je n'étais pas un de ces riches égocentriques.

"Alors dis moi, m'aiderais-tu à mettre un nom sur ton joli minois ?

-Bella, répondit-elle, je m'appelle Bella.

-Edward." Je lui tendis une main, qu'elle empoigna.

**Bella POV**

"Tu n'es pas d'ici, hein?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation.

-C'est exact, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je vivais à Miami il y a encore une semaine.

Quels beaux yeux! Et il n'y avait pas que les yeux de beaux, d'ailleurs.

Je me faisais penser à une adolescente en chaleur. J'avais horreur de ce comportement de plébéienne.

-Alors tu vas être le nouveau de l'école, demain. Bonne chance.

-Oui, je serais la bête sauvage que tout le monde observe. Merci beaucoup."

Il était vraiment adorable. Je l'imaginais dépenser son argent de poche au compte goutte pour acheter des cadeaux à ses parents.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone.

Sans Gossip girl. Évidemment.

"Je dois y aller, désolé. J'espère te recroiser un de ces jours, "dit-il malicieusement.

Et il partit en coup de vent.

Dring.

La sonnerie de Gossip girl.

Je sortis du bar, montai dans ma limousine garée juste devant et commençai a lire l'article.

"_Bonjour, jeunesse dorée de Manhattan !_

_À la veille de la rentrée, certains ne sont pas encore couchés !_

_Alors que R a été vue entraînant Jacob dans sa chambre pour une soirée probablement torride, Jasper a été aperçu dans sa limousine, en bonne compagnie ..._

_Mais le plus surprenant de tous reste B qui joue les lycéennes normales. Assise a un bar, on l'a surprise en train de flirter avec un garçon inconnu, pour le moins attirant._

_Gossip girl lance un avis de recherche : mettez la main sur ce jeune homme aux yeux verts, qui a réussi à atteindre le cœur de pierre de notre Queen B. La chasse est ouverte !_

_Et qui je suis ? C'est un secret que je ne dirais jamais._

_Vous savez que vous m'aimez._

_XOXO, Gossip girl."_

* * *

Edit : j'ai pris note de vos reviews, mais comme je n'ai pas encore fini l'autre chapitre et que j'ai _terriblement_ envie de vous répondre, me voici.

Lau, voilà tes POV en gras ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, mais j'étais sur mobile, et j'ai déjà beaucooup galéré pour mettre l'article de Gossip en italique, alors j'ai laissé les POV tels quels par désespoirs.

Andrea, je vais essayer de poster 2 fois par semaine, mais normalement ce sera au minimum une fois -c'est que j'ai du temps libre !

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. C'est extrêmement gentil et ça donne de la motivation !

Voilà voilà !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hello les lecteurs!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Je m'excuse d'avance, parce que ce chapitre manque cruellement d'action, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop long !

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais vraiment mettre en place l'histoire, parler des relations entre les personnages, des parents des lycéens et des raisons de leur fortune, de gossip girl et du fonctionnement (je suppose que tout le monde ne connait pas gossip girl).

Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour tous ces favs et ces follows, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rosalie POV**  
Biiiip !  
J'étais morte de fatigue. Ma soirée d'hier avait été exténuante, mais pas ennuyante pour le moins du monde. Les sous vêtements éparpillés à travers ma chambre pouvaient témoigner.  
Je secouai le corps chaud à côté de moi.  
"Jake, mon amour, lève toi."  
Il grogna, et m'attira vers lui. Je m'échappai prestement, et allai prendre ma douche. Jake pouvait bien être en retard pour sa rentrée, mais je ne raterais pas une minute avec Bella. Elle avait des choses à me raconter, d'après gossip girl.  
En sortant de la douche, je trouvai un Jacob encore endormi, attablé dans la cuisine. J'attrapai une poire, et lançai à l'homme qui peuplait mes nuits - pas que mes rêves, d'ailleurs :"Jake, je dois y aller. Tu sais comme Bella déteste attendre; et à Constance, ils sont beaucoup moins sympas qu'à Saint Jude. Je t'aime."

Je l'embrassai sur le front, empoignai mon sac à main et quittai mon appartement.

**Bella POV**  
Je mangeais ma pomme dans ma limousine. J'étais pomponnée de la tête aux pieds. J'avais fait lever Dorotha aux aurores, pour qu'elle me prépare toutes mes affaires de Spa.  
J'avais fait un rapide tour au sauna, puis j'avais fait quelques centaines de mètres sur mon vélo elliptique. J'étais ensuite passée à l'étape la plus importante : le bain. J'avais enchaîné soins, masques, gommages, bulles parfumantes pour en sortir totalement revigorée.  
J'avais ensuite accessoirisé ma tenue de mon éternel serre-tête, symbole de ma suprématie.

Il me tardait de me gouverner ce petit monde. Certes, Rosalie était la star du lycée, mais je n'en restait pas moins Queen B.

En sortant de ma limousine, je trouvais Kate et Tanya. Dorotha les avait averties et leur avait demandé d'être là avant moi, c'est à dire à huit heures moins le quart.  
"Où est Irina? Lachai-je sèchement.

On ne perd pas ses bonnes habitudes avec ses suivantes, c'est une règle d'or. Aucune compassion pour les sous-fifres.  
\- Elle est partie constituer les dossiers pour les nouvelles suivantes.  
Tiens, la voilà, "rajouta Tanya.  
Toujours aussi lèche-cul.  
Je m'assis donc en haut des marches. Je m'autorisais un petit sourire devant la contemplation de mon royaume.  
Et mon regard s'arrêta sur des secondes, assises sur la deuxième marche.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Kate." Interpellai-je, tandis qu'Irina me tendait les dossiers.  
Je suivis l'échange de loin, feuilletant les dossiers -inintéressants, comme tous les ans, à quelques exceptions près.

"Écoutez les petites secondes, ici, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous asseoir aussi haut. Descendez d'au moins quatre marche."  
Je vis au coin de l'œil l'une du groupe descendre de quelques marches. Les autres restèrent à leur position, fièrement. Roulant des yeux, Kate leur renversa son frappé dessus. Elle les prit ensuite en photo, qu'elle envoya à gossip girl.  
Puis elle revint, et s'assit deux marches plus bas que moi.  
"Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de manger ces satanés frappés le matin." lançai-je.  
Puis, regardant autour de moi, je vis Rose. Je me levai, et lui fit la bise.  
J'avais plein de choses à lui raconter, nous nous éclipserions pendant le discours de la proviseur.

**Edward POV**  
Alice sortit la première de la limousine, et je la suivis. Ainsi, ce lycée privé serait notre établissement. Évidemment, je n'étais pas avec Alice puisque j'allais à Saint Jude, mais les établissements étaient côte à côte.  
Je souriais, repensant a la réaction d'Alice lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il nous faudrait un uniforme. Râlant d'abord, elle avait rapidement trouvé un moyen de le rendre unique.  
Sortant de mes pensées, je cherchai l'accueil et y rentrai, pour remplir quelques derniers papiers et vérifier que tout était en ordre.  
En ressortant, je croisait une blonde sculpturale.  
Très mignonne.  
Elle était à côté d'une chevelure brune que je connaissais déjà.  
Bella, une plébéienne ? Vraiment ?

**Bella POV**  
En tournant la tête, je l'aperçu.  
Edward.  
Il cachait bien son jeu, dis donc.  
Nous nous fixâmes quelques minutes.  
Soudain, le Dring familier retentit.

_"Bonjour ,  
ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite New-Yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher.  
Les choses se passeraient-elles mal pour R et Jake ? Alors qu'on avait l'habitude, cet été, de voir les deux tourtereaux ensemble, R est arrivée seule ce matin..._

_Incident sans importance, ou bien le prochain tournant de leur histoire ?_

_En parlant des histoires de cœur, il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas eu à chercher bien loin pour dégoter notre mystérieux inconnu !  
En effet, le garçon aux yeux verts a été aperçu à l'entrée de Saint Jude, lui et B se dévisageant mutuellement.  
Mais il était aussi en très bonne compagnie... Aurais-tu perdu de ton pouvoir de séduction, Queen B ?  
D'ailleurs, il semblerait que tu n'y ai pas été de main morte avec les secondes, ce matin ! Au passage, il faudrait peut être signaler à Kate que les frappés le matin, on le ressent sur la ligne !_

_Bonne rentrée à tous !  
XOXO,  
Gossip girl."_

__Cette maudite blogueuse avait encore frappé.  
Et cette fois-ci, elle s'était aussi invitée sur le téléphone d'Edward et du lutin à côté de lui.  
Au vu de sa mine, le peu qu'il devait comprendre le contrariait.  
Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas lui expliquer les choses présentement, il me fallait conserver l'étiquette, et Edward était encore non déterminé.  
La sonnerie retentit, me délivrant d'un sérieux problème.  
Pendant le discours de la proviseur, je déchirais un bout de papier de mon cahier.  
"Aux toilettes des filles, à 10h20.  
J'ai des choses à t'expliquer.  
Bella"  
Je passais le mot à Tanya, et lui ordonnai d'aller le livrer discrètement à Edward.  
Au vu des yeux doux qu'elle lui faisait, j'aurais peut être dû préciser "sans le draguer ouvertement".

**Emmett POV**

J'étais ici, enfin. Mes parents avaient décidé de me payer ce lycée privé de gosses de riches, et je n'étais pas de leur avis. Mais en reconsidérant la jolie blonde - très sexy - assise quelques rangs devant moi, je me disais que ce n'était peut être pas une mauvaise chose.

Enfin, passer une année entouré de ces fils à papa arrogants, et de ces pimbêches habillées en Chanel n'était pas forcément plaisant.

Je me demandais toujours ce que je faisais là, moi, le pauvre Brooklynien.

Mais bon, j'allais décidément profiter de cette année, peut-être me faire des relations pour plus tard, et surtout faire connaissance avec cette jeune femme. Ou plus ,d'ailleurs.

Oups, je la fixais, et je souriais comme un imbécile heureux. Et elle aussi me regardait, mais je ne lisais pas de l'adoration dans ses yeux. Pas encore, mais cela viendrait. Je l'espérais.

En voyant Alice Cullen - que je connaissais grâce à la presse,on n'y trouvait pas de photos d'elle mais elle était décrite comme la personne présente, et étant donné que nous étions dans l'upper east side...-, je décidais d'assurer mon avenir et de lier une amitié par la même occasion. Je n'allais pas rester seul toute l'année.

J'allais en passant lui demander ce qu'était cette histoire de Gossip girl, si elle savait. Elle allait sûrement pouvoir répondre à mes questions.

**Alice POV**

Dring !

"_Ici Gossip girl, celle qui se fait le plaisir de raconter vos secrets au monde entier !_

_Grâce à un de nos indicateurs -qui a fait du charme à la secrétaire de Constance Billard/Saint-Jude-, nous savons désormais à qui nous avons à faire !_

_Vous savez déjà tous que Carlisle Cullen a décidé de conquérir la Grande Pomme; et bien c'est notre établissement qu'il a choisi pour sa progéniture : Edward, le coup de coeur de notre B, mais aussi -surprise !- sa soeur, Alice._

_Il n'y a pas de photos d'eux dans la presse, contrairement à certains de nous qui sont parfois trop … extravagants. Et bien vous pourrez désormais mettre un nom sur le jeune homme et la charmante compagnie! Noms qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas inconnus …_

_Il semblerait aussi que tout aille bien entre R et Jake. Arrivé ce matin dans la limousine de Jasper,il s'est ensuite empressé de retrouver sa belle, laissant son meilleur ami dans les mains de sangsues -qu'on appelle plus communément des adolescentes. En même temps ,qui ne craquerait pas pour ses adorables boucles blondes ? _

_Qui suis-je ? C'est un secret que je compte bien garder. Mais ce sera bien le seul._

_XOXO, _

_Gossip girl."_

Qui était cette maudite … blogueuse ? Comment avait-elle mon numéro, et celui d'Edward ? Comment savait-elle tout cela sur nous ?

Tout ça paraissait tellement normal aux yeux des autres …

"Tiens, c'est de toi qu'on parle là dedans? "

Je sursautai. D'où sortais ce garçon ? En tout cas, lui aussi semblait interloqué. Un nouveau,probablement; et d'après son goût vestimentaire, un boursier, sûrement. Ou un élève de classe moyenne. Mais il avait l'air assez sympathique, et beaucoup moins snob que les autres élèves - en même temps, il n'avait sûrement pas beaucoup de raisons pour snober les gens.

Et il attendait sûrement une réponse. Quelle était la question, déjà? Ah oui, si c'était de moi qu'on parlait. Et bien à mes dépends, oui.

"Il semblerait, répondis-je, un peu abbatue.

-Alice Cullen. T'es vachement riche, hein ? demanda-t-il, avec un peu de lassitude.

-Pourquoi, tu veux me parler pour mon argent? Pour me le voler -il était offusqué-, ou peut être qu'il faut une certaine fortune pour te parler ? Si non, on n'a pas besoin de ramener le sujet sur la table. Si tu veux qu'on soit amis -et il le voulait, je le sentais- c'est pour moi, pas pour ma réputation ou je ne sais pas quoi. Sauf peut être pour me demander des conseils vestimentaires -et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en regardant ses vêtements.

Oups, j'y étais allée peut être un peu fort.

-Tu sais, t'es vâchement drôle comme nana. Tu ressembles un peu à un lutin, mais je les aime bien, moi, les lutins. Je m'appelle Emmett. Emmett McCarthy. Sourit-il. Il était adorable. Un bon grand nounours.

-Et moi, je suis ...

-Alice. Alice Cullen, m'interrompit-il, sans se départir de son sourire.

Au fait, continua-t-il, c'est quoi Gossip girl ? Un truc de riches ? Une secte de lycéens ?

-C'est une bonne question. Tu sais ce que c'est, Ed… "dis-je en me retournant. Mais ledit Edward n'était pas là. Où était-il ?

Je le vis s'éclipser au fond de l'amphithéâtre.

"Viens, chuchotais-je à Emmett, suis moi".

**Bella POV**

J'entrais dans les toilettes.

"Dé-ga-gez." Articulais-je lentement à l'intention des filles qui se remaquillaient.

Elles s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

Dehors, j'avais envoyé Tanya et Irina garder l'accès à tous les couloirs accolés aux toilettes. Kate était chargée d'aller chercher Edward, et Rose allait arriver.

Je soupirai de lassitude. J'avais tant de choses à lui expliquer.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pas, puis des voix qui sonnaient fort dans le silence du couloir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais la, Alice ? Et le respect de la vie privée ? On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les gens ?

Il marqua une pause, et inspira profondément. Sa voix sifflait, désormais.

Et lui, c'est qui? Tu veux son argent? Qu'on soit clairs, tu ne feras pas de mal à ma sœur."

Waouh. Même de l'autre côté de la porte, Edward était drôlement menaçant. Là , je le voyais très bien comme un de notre rang. Un peu comme l'arrogant Jasper.

"Écoute, Edward, pas besoin de t'exciter. Je ne sais pas, c'est notre premier jour dans ce lycée, et je te vois disparaître avec une fille pendant le discours de la proviseur. _Toi_, Edward! Bon sang, j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter!

Et en passant, on te volerait ton argent plus facilement qu'à moi. Tu es _tellement_ naïf ! Et il s'appelle Emmett, il est sympathique, et il ne disparaît pas avec des filles trop ..." Elle baragouina un mot, qui ne devait pas être très élogieux.

"Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas, Alice. Siffla-t-il. Il reprit, plus lassement : Va-t-en. Il ne va rien m'arriver, mais ça ne te concerne pas.

-C'est à cause de cette "Queen B", hein ? Dit-elle, assez méchamment.

-Alice." Son ton s'était fait plus dur.

J'ouvris la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec les enfants Cullen, et l'imposant Emmett.

"Ils peuvent rester." Proposai-je. Après tout, ils étaient aussi nouveaux, et ils avaient bien des choses à savoir.

Rose arriva. En entrant, elle me chuchota dans l'oreille :"Tu as des choses à me raconter, toi.".

* * *

PS : je tenais à m'excuser d'une chose, c'est que pour ces deux premiers chapires il y a beaucoup d'alternance de POV, mais c'est pour mieux vous expliquer les bases de départ, donc à l'avenir il y en aura beaucoup moins (enfin, j'essayerais de mettre un POV de **chaque** personnage à chaque chapitre!).


	3. Note de l'auteur

Hey chers lecteurs,

je l'avoue, je n'ai pas été assidue du tout.

Cependant, cette histoire aura une suite, et oui !

Actuellement, je l'ai relue de nombreuses fois, et je la trouve horriblement mal écrite, alors je compte vous en proposer une nouvelle version qui sera, je l'espère, meilleure. J'essayerais d'être plus régulière, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'ai par ailleurs changé quelques petites choses pour encore plus de croustillant aha !


End file.
